


How to tame a Hawkeye

by ffdemon



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Assets & Handlers, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-18 00:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffdemon/pseuds/ffdemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even the legendary Captain America needs some advice about how to handle one of his teammates. Who better than the nearly as legendary, at least in SHIELD, Agent Phil Coulson to help him. Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to tame a Hawkeye

"I swear sometimes he's worst than Stark. Three times during the last mission he has ignored my order and put himself in danger. It's like trying to keep a six years olds in check." Steve Rogers replies rubbing his forehead.

"You are more right than you thought, sir. Under all the sarcasm and bravo there’s a small six years olds still waiting for his mother to come back home."

The silence that passes between the two men was painful for long minute only cut by the various sounds of the machine around the hospital’s bed.

"Agent Coulson..."

"I'm sorry captain Rogers but I won't say anything more. I already said too much.” He answers cursing the painkiller that was impairing his judgment at the moment. He was just glad he asked for the mild one.

  
The SHIELD agent leans back against the pillow, the sitting position was still hard to keep with the wound on his back and chest. Who was he kidding? Breath was still the hardest part. Rogers seems to realize it and gets up to gently adjust the pillows. Only the training he received stops Phil to blushes.

  
"I understand Coulson. Agent Romanoff says that he trusts you more that anyone. I won’t ask you to jeopardize his trust.” The blond man says sitting down again. "But I would appreciated if you give me some hint how to act with Agent Barton. You have been his handler for years now you should have some trick to make sure he doesn’t get himself killed."

 

Phil looks up chuckling a little and immediately regrets it.

  
 _Note: chuckling is a bad idea._ He thinks to himself while he shakes his head at Rogers when he looks at him with concern probably ready to call a nurse. "The only thing you have to keep in mind is that no one could taint that Hawk. He may follow you but he always ready to fly away." He explains softly.

  
He looks at the ceiling for a moment. He really wants to help Captain America understand the complexity that is Clint Barton, but it was something hard. That takes years... And somehow he wasn't sure he was ready to let anyone get too close to the younger man. Only to protect the archer and not because he doesn’t trust Captain Rogers.

"Just be yourself and give him space." He finally says."Can’t hurt to take time to listen to him too. The kid had good ideas. He knows his job and would go the extra miles to accomplish anything you will ask him. Tell me, every time he defied your order and put himself in danger it was to take a shot isn’t it? A shot that hit his mark?”

  
Steve takes a moment to think and nods slowly. “Now that you’re pointing it out, you’re right.”

  
“Trust him and he will trust you. If at some point you’re not sure how to react, watch Natasha’s reaction. She’s really good to read Clint and could tell you with a look if you’re about to cross a line with him." His eyes finally come back on Steve’s face. "Barton has a lot of issues, like all of us, so let him come to you. Don't force or that’s where you will lose him."

"I will try this agent Coulson. The Avengers can't lose that soldier." Rogers gets up and squeezes his arms. “We can’t lose any soldier. » He smiles softly at him. "Get some rest. We couldn't wait to have you back on the field."

"Yes sir." Phil answers a bit surprised and this time he really blushes as he watches Captain America go. He still can’t believe what has he just happened. His childhood hero, the man he has looked up all his life, just asked him advice. Life was getting weirder every day.


End file.
